happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
I Get a Trick Out of You
I Get a Trick Out of You is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the thirteenth of the second season, and fortieth overall. HTF Episode Description Lumpy entertains the group at a party, only to wind up in the emergency room. Funny how that seems to happen a lot on Happy Tree Friends! Will he stop his trickery? Only when he's gone too far. Plot The Happy Tree Friends are celebrating a birthday, complete with a cake and a small stage set up for entertainment. The group begins to cheer as Lumpy the magician takes the stage, arriving in a puff of smoke that covers the entire audience in ashes. He pulls a canary from his top hat and throws it into the air to fly away, but the bird falls to the floor, dead. Lumpy sheepishly does a small dance and kicks the canary off the stage. Lumpy now asks for a volunteer, and Cuddles eagerly raises his hand. Lumpy selects Cuddles, who gets into a box onstage with his feet hanging out one end and his head hanging out the other. Lumpy takes out a saw and cuts the box in half, but upon his pulling the pieces apart, Cuddles is revealed to be cut in half as well. His intestines somehow stay connected, keeping him alive. Everyone gasps and Flaky shrieks very loudly. Lumpy looks down to see the damage and immediately panics, pushing the two halves of the box back together to hide the intestines. As an ambulance races Cuddles (still in the box from earlier) to the hospital, Lumpy is relieved to see Cuddles' heart start beating again after flatlining. Lumpy leans against the back door of the ambulance, but the door opens, causing Lumpy to fall out. He grabs onto Cuddles' feet to stop himself from falling, but this causes the lower part of the box Cuddles is in to fall out of the ambulance. Cuddles cries in pain as his intestines get stretched out while Lumpy and the box are dragged along behind the ambulance. Lumpy tries pulling on Cuddles' intestines to get himself and the box he is riding on back into the ambulance, but this only succeeds in pulling the other half of the box out of the ambulance. Eventually, the box rolls up to the hospital where the ambulance is parked. As the scene changes, Lumpy enters Cuddles' hospital room, where a stitch-covered Cuddles is just waking up. Lumpy, obviously nervous, lightens the mood by pulling a bouquet of flowers from his hat. Cuddles laughs, and Lumpy, feeling more confident, tries another trick. Now he pulls out a newspaper page and rolls it into a cone. Looking around the room for some liquid, Lumpy takes the blood pack from Cuddles' IV and pours the blood into the cone. He opens the paper to reveal that the blood has disappeared. Unfortunately, Cuddles needed that blood to survive, and he dies shortly after Lumpy completes his trick. Lumpy becomes horrified and throws down a vial which emits a large puff of smoke, similar to the one he entered the show with. When the smoke clears, we see Lumpy sprawled out on the floor, dead, with smoke and ash covering his body. Several parts of his body are on fire. Moral "Two wrongs don't make a right!" Injuries #Cuddles is sawed in half by Lumpy. Deaths #A bird Lumpy kept in his hat suffocated prior to the performance. (Death not seen) #Cuddles dies after Lumpy removes the IV that was giving him blood. #Lumpy dies from the explosion caused by a vial of liquid he used to create a puff of smoke. Goofs #Toothy's position changes between the establishing shot and the shot of Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy waiting for Lumpy to appear. #Petunia is missing her tail marking. #Toothy has normal buckteeth again. #Lumpy's antlers change directions several times, sometimes during continuous shots. #When Cuddles gets into the box, his head passes through a solid part of the box to get to where the hole is. #Lumpy cuts the box in half, but does not cut through Cuddles' intestines (though this could have been part of the botched trick). #Flaky cannot be seen in the audience at the beginning, but after Lumpy cuts Cuddles in half, she can be heard shrieking. #Cuddles' heart monitor goes from the foot of his bed to the head of his bed after he dies. #When Lumpy kicks the bird, it goes through the chest next to it as if the chest were not there. #When Cuddles takes his leg out of the box, he looks much taller than his original size. #When Lumpy is holding on to the lower half of Cuddles, his intestines are coming out of his spine. #When Lumpy realizes that he has sawed Cuddles in half, one of his eyes turn red and the other one greyish. (Debatable, it could have been drawn like that to show shock). #When Lumpy pulls the two pieces in half, one of Cuddles' eyes turns red. (Debatable, possibly intentional to show shock or pain) Quick Shot Moment In the scene where Lumpy grabs Cuddles' feet after falling out of the ambulance, there is a brief shot of Lumpy opening the box Cuddles was in while performing his box trick. Note: This is fixed in the Classics Remastered version. Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun of the phrase "I get a kick out of you", which means to enjoy something one really likes. **It is also the name of a Frank Sinatra song. *This is one of the few episodes where Cub is seen without Pop. The others are Rink Hijinks, Let it Slide, It's a Snap, and Treasure Those Idol Moments. *In Mime to Five, Cuddles suffers a similar fate (though he may have not died in that episode). *The flowers Lumpy holds are the same kind of flowers as in Giggles' Smoochie. Also, Giggles' sneeze in this episode is similar to her sneeze in her Smoochie. *Cuddles' hospital room is the same as Toothy's in Mime and Mime Again. It even has the same drawing of a rainbow on the wall in the background. *This is the last episode directed by Rhode Montijo. The next episode and future ones are directed by Kenn Navarro. *There was a deleted scene where Lumpy performs a trick on Giggles, but it was cut due to time. *The Mole is in the audience in this episode, which is probably a joke since he is blind. *This is the only episode in Internet Season 2 in which Toothy and Petunia survive. *This is one of the few episodes where all of the featuring and appearing characters survive while the starring characters die. *In See You Later Elevator, Cuddles suffers a similar fate, and Lumpy uses Cuddles' intestines as a rope in both episodes. *After Lumpy kicks the dead bird away and prepares for his box-trick, he clearly says "And now, I need a volunteer". *According to the commentary on the Third Strike DVD for this episode, Lumpy was originally going to tightrope walk on Cuddles' intestines to get back into the ambulance instead of pulling on them. *The YouTube thumbnail spoils Cuddles' death. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Sole Cause Category:Episodes Starring Cuddles Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2003 Episodes